Drive
by Little Rini
Summary: It's a Vidfic and it's RP+HY please R


Ok I don't own this song Incubus does, and I don't own Gundam Wing Sunrise does, now that that's clear on to the Vidfic! 

Relena sat at her vanity brushing her hair, another day, another war prevented. She sighed and set the brush down. She stood up and walked out to the balcony. She stood their for a moment and just starred up at the moon. "How long will I let them control my life?" she thought and a song on her radio came on. "This is called Drive and it's by Incubus." said the DJ and the song began. > 

Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear.   
And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the   
fear take the wheel and steer. 

Relena sat on the rail of the balcony and listened to the words and she could realize she relates to that. 'No more, I will steer my life, not them.' she thought and went into her room to change into some cloths. In the bushes a man sat their with emotionless Prussian eyes. 'What is she doing?' he thought.> 

It's driven me before, and it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal.   
But lately I am beginning to find that 

Relena came back to the balcony with her hair up in a pony tail wearing gray sweat pants and a white tank top. She held a bag in her hand. She looked back in her room and pulled out the teddy bear from inside her bag. She kissed the nose of it and set it on the balcony rail. "Farewell everyone." she said silently and jumped down from the balcony landing on her feet as her hair followed with a shimmer in it from the moon. She looked back up at the room and pressed a button and the lights all went out. She pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it and read it. "Right." she said to her self and walked through the garden.> 

I should be the one behind the wheel.   
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes.   
So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive 

Relena walked to her black BMW Z8 and set the bag next to the driver seat. Heero silently had followed her through the gardens and watched her put the bag in the car. He sighed because he knew what he had to do. "Relena.." he said aloud and she froze right before going into the driver seat. "Heero?" she said slowly and saw Heero walk out from the shadows.> 

will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?   
It's driven me before and it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around. 

"Your not stopping me." Relena said as she began to sit in the car. "Then Im going with you." he said while walking to the passenger side. "I loved you Heero, but, I have to drive my own life, maybe you should do the same, stop protecting me, I'll be ok. Peace is here and we haven't had war for 3 years." she said. Heero looked at her. "I want to live my life with you." he said while moving the bag to the back seat. "Then buckle up." she with a smile while he sat down and she turned on the car.> 

But lately I'm beginning to find that   
when I drive myself my light is found.   
So whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes. Yeh. 

Heero looked at Relena and smiled "I love you." he said and Relena looked at him and smiled as will. "And I love you." she said while she went on the high way.> 

Would you kill the Queen to crush the hive?   
Would you choose water over wine....   
hold the wheel and drive? 

2 years later: 

"HEERO!" Relena screamed as she was rushed to the emergency room to have their first child. Heero ran following her. "Relena, Im here!" he said when he was at her side. "Give me your hand." she said while the sweat trickled down her forehead. Heero gave her his hand and she grabbed onto with her life. As they stopped the nurse said "Push Mrs. Yuy" and she did "HEERO I HATE YOU!!! AAAH!!!" she screamed and he looked at the doctor. "She doesn't mean it it's the drugs." he nodded and felt like his hand was going to break. "Just a few more pushes, ." the nurse said. "AAAAH  
HEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!! GO AWAY!" Relena screamed. Heero began to walk off but Relena screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!?" she screamed. "you told me to leave." he said looking confused. "NO! STAY WITH ME!" she screamed as the nurse told her to push again. Relena heard a baby scream and smiled one the nurse handed her a baby with sandy blonde hair and Prussian blue eyes. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Yuy you have a baby girl. What is her name?" she said and Relena smiled while cradling the baby. "Destiny" she said. >   
  


What ya think?? I love making heero suffer when Relena gives birth lol! ^_^ Please R&R 


End file.
